Jaycee Wilkins
Jaycee Wilkins was born on November 24, 2002. At the age of two, Jaycee was enrolled in dance classes at Club Dance Studio and it was evident from her first class that she was talented. "She had a natural flexibility that helped her reach the top of her age level quickly," said Alexa Moffett, Jaycee's former dance teacher. By the age of 9, Jaycee was winning national titles at dance competitions and was well-known in the dance community. Soon after, Jaycee began making television appearances on shows like Disney Channel's Shake It Up and NBC's America's Got Talent. Jaycee and her friend from Club Dance, Dylynn Jones, participated in Disney Channel's Make Your Mark. Having won the televised competition, the two girls got to dance alongside Zendaya Coleman and Bella Thorne in a scene of Shake It Up. In addition to this, Jaycee has also made several appearances on TLC's Toddlers and Tiaras. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Bravo 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2010 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2011 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 *National WCDE Elite Mini Female Dancer of the Year 2012 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 *Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 *Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 *Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2015 *Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2015 *Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2015 *National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 Pageant Titles * National Cover Miss West Coast 7 & Up Talent Supreme 2010 * National Cover Miss West Coast Ultimate Grand Supreme 2010 Health & Recovery In 2015, Jaycee was diagnosed with Perthes Disease, and is unable to dance for a year. She also has a GoFundMe page to raise money for surgery to save her left leg. So far she has gone two rounds of recovery. In the first round, her first fixator was removed, went on crutches and later tried to walk, run among other things on her own. But that first round was unsuccessful. So she tried again with a new doctor. Her second fixator was removed and has gone back on crutches. During that time, she has once again taken therapy session and has been doing well. Trivia *In her free time, Jaycee enjoys modeling, competing in pageants, and dancing by herself. *In 2013, Jaycee was nominated for the Capezio Model Search. *Jaycee modeled for California Kisses in 2013. *Jaycee was on an episode of TLC's Toddlers and Tiaras. *She has no middle name. *Jaycee hates airports *In September, 2015 she was diagnosed with Perthes Disease in her left hip. *She is unable to dance in the 2015-2016 season due to her disease. *Jaycee performed a trio on ABC´s Dancing with the Stars alongside Brynn Rumfallo, and Maddie Ziegler. Gallery 917235F7-429C-4396-B40C-E27470B410CD.JPG 11249399 1031021426932313 4720497776004368566 n.jpg 5130.jpeg Jaycee Wilkins.jpg A87186AF-EACD-4906-89DA-166AB41CECDC.JPG|Jaycee and Tate at NYCDA (2013) BBF4E688-D7B6-4CA8-8FCC-62895AC0151F.PNG CFC2AACA-7E8E-403E-9C5B-2E127673903B.JPG F44C0987-D1E8-4422-A16E-134228C24BB8.JPG EFA58279-941D-4CFD-8F18-7FDDFD5B39EE.JPG 87088490-3322-476D-8963-BB1F074DF93F.JPG 7FEE0014-2E7E-4296-B771-749C7C4D2B78.JPG 186F5EB2-89DD-49A5-BB20-785108C61E8A.JPG 69C5C16E-1E92-4A4F-B6B9-A02192FCEB95.JPG D1BDC8D8-77A6-40D9-9898-625105A3F2DA.JPG 6BC4DCBF-7CE3-4ED7-8FAC-09A326F041D1.JPG 467B3818-EDAF-45E1-8BD9-D9F5988CACEE.JPG D1AB326C-187A-44A2-ADFB-A621868F0847.JPG 2C347600-0381-42D1-9F27-7E03241BA4CE.PNG 1B806E06-660F-4EDD-BF3B-B64EF767CE2F.PNG 6F7A0040-4E71-48D3-BF55-7B78FC913A4B.PNG D7C233DA-B7B3-4DB7-8F07-C260DEE2DF99.PNG EBB9EC54-A4C9-4911-956E-DACE0B2D0752.PNG 7A765953-BDBA-42AE-9991-E7E9A8D1BDAC.PNG 0A28A9A3-AE87-492C-AF48-DBFD41ABEB98.PNG 1D060475-0D94-411B-B15A-49F8BECE9F2D.PNG 89E11774-90D3-4475-B2B9-EB10EAF80E66.PNG BB853627-8159-47E9-A7AB-85BC33D693A4.PNG 316474E1-F333-4992-B227-A66F9B0FA140.PNG C51F9F1A-1F46-4032-9058-048FCB2C02AB.PNG 14F917CD-9F11-49B4-8AB2-EE00C0597B20.PNG|Jaycee in her Ooh Ooh Child costume (2012) 70450497-B256-4279-A922-E4AAE66C07D6.PNG|Jaycee and the Schoolin' Life group (2013) 6E44CBDB-4666-4039-BA46-AC5862A28EA3.PNG|Alexa with Bostyn, Brooke, and Jaycee in their solo costumes (2014) 47EE655C-98EA-41F2-8734-2BFCA655D3A9.PNG|Alexa with Jaycee and Tate in their duet costume (2014) image 2.jpg image 3.jpg my conscience|Jaycee Wilkins competing ¨My Conscience¨ with Brynn Rumfallo Jaycee|Jaycee´s 2014-2015 solo strand strand Jaycee´s 2014-2015 solo distant lights.|Jaycee´s 2014-2015 solo distant lights wilkins External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Jaycee's 2016 Dance Awards Video *Jaycee's Audition Video *Go Fund Me Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Fresh Faces